33rd Air Division (United States)
The 33rd Air Division (33d AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Air Defense Command, assigned to First Air Force, being stationed at Fort Lee Air Force Station, Virginia. It was inactivated on 19 November 1969. History The 33d Air Division had air defense responsibility for an area encompassing Oklahoma, Arkansas, Texas, Louisiana, and parts of Kansas, Missouri, and Mississippi in March 1951. Later, in 1966, its area changed to cover parts of North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia. Assumed additional designation of 33d NORAD Region after activation of the NORAD Combat Operations Center at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado and reporting was transferred to NORAD from ADC at Ent AFB in April 1966. The division supervised, administered, and trained its assigned units and, in doing so, participated in numerous live and simulated exercises. Lineage * Established as 33 Air Division (Defense) on 5 March 1951 : Activated on 19 March 1951 : Inactivated on 1 February 1952 * Organized on 1 February 1952 : Redesignated 33 Air Division (SAGE) on 1 January 1960 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 July 1961 * Redesignated 33 Air Division, and activated, on 20 January 1966 : Organized on 1 April 1966 by redesignation of Washington Air Defense Sector : Inactivated on 19 November 1969 Assignments * Air Defense Command : Eastern Air Defense Force 19 March – 20 May 1951 : Central Air Defense Force, 20 May 1951 – 1 January 1960 * Air Defense Command, 1 January 1960 – 1 July 1961 * Air Defense Command, 20 January 1966 : First Air Force, 1 April 1966 – 19 November 1969 Stations * Tinker AFB, Oklahoma 19 March 1951 – 8 May 1956 * Oklahoma City AFS, Oklahoma, 8 May 1956 * Richards-Gebaur AFB, Missouri, 1 January 1960 – 1 July 1961 * Fort Lee AFS, Virginia 19 April 1966 – 19 November 1969. Components Sectors * Albuquerque Air Defense Sector: 1 January – 1 November 1960 : Kirtland AFB, New Mexico * Kansas City Air Defense Sector (Manual): 1 January 1960 – 1 July 1961 : Richards-Gebaur AFB, Missouri * Oklahoma City Air Defense Sector (Manual): 1 January 1960 – 1 July 1961 : Oklahoma City AFS, Oklahoma * Sioux City Air Defense Sector: 1 January 1960 – 1 July 1961. : Sioux City Municipal Airport, Iowa Groups * 546th Aircraft Control and Warning Group : Tinker AFB, Oklahoma, 19 March-4 June 1951 * 4676th Air Defense Group: 2 March 1954 – 18 August 1955. : Redesignated: 328th Fighter Group: 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1956 : Richards-Gebaur AFB, Missouri Interceptor squadrons * 48th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 April 1966 – 19 November 1969 : Langley AFB, Virginia * 85th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 November 1952 – 1 March 1956 : Scott AFB, Illinois * 95th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 December 1967 – 19 November 1969 : Dover AFS, Delaware * 113th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 April – 1 November 1952 : Scott AFB, Illinois, (Federalized Indiana Air National Guard) * 326th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 18 December 1953 – 2 March 1954 : Fairfax Field, Virginia * 331st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 15 August 1958 – 1 January 1960 : Webb AFB, Texas * 332d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 10 July 1959 – 1 January 1960 : England AFB, Louisiana * 444th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 April 1966 – 30 September 1968 : Charleston AFB, South Carolina Missile squadrons * 22d Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC): 1 April 1966 – 19 November 1969 : Langley AFB, Virginia Radar squadrons * 632d Radar Squadron : Roanoke Rapids AFS, North Carolina, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 644th Radar Squadron : Richmond AFS, Florida, 14–19 November 1969 * 645th Radar Squadron : Patrick AFB, Florida, 14–19 November 1969 * 649th Radar Squadron : Bedford AFS, Virginia, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 657th Radar Squadron : Houma AFS, Louisiana, 14–19 November 1969 * 662d Radar Squadron : Oakdale AFS, Pennsylvania, 16 September-31 December 1969 * 671st Radar Squadron : Key West NAS, Florida, 14–19 November 1969 * 678th Radar Squadron : Tyndall AFB, Florida, 14–19 November 1969 * 679th Radar Squadron : Jacksonville NAS, Florida, 14–19 November 1969 * 680th Radar Squadron : Palermo AFS, New Jersey, 1 April 1968-19 November 1969 * 693d Radar Squadron : Dauphin Island AFS, Alabama, 14–19 November 1969 * 701st Radar Squadron : Fort Fisher AFS, North Carolina, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 702d Radar Squadron : Hunter AFB, Georgia, 14–19 November 1969 * 725th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Walnut Ridge AFS, Arkansas, 8 April 1955-1 March 1956 * 738th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Olathe AFS, Kansas, 1 February 1953-1 March 1956 * 770th Radar Squadron : Fort George G. Meade, Maryland, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 790th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Kirksville AFS, Missouri, 6 February 1952-1 March 1956 * 792d Radar Squadron : North Charleston AFS, South Carolina, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 793d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Hutchinson AFS, Kansas, 6 February 1952-1 March 1956 * 810th Radar Squadron : Winston-Salem AFS, North Carolina, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 861st Radar Squadron : Aiken AFS, South Carolina, 14–19 November 1969 See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Winkler, David F. (1997), Searching the skies: the legacy of the United States Cold War defense radar program. Prepared for United States Air Force Headquarters Air Combat Command. * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). External links * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 33d Air Division Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Air 0033